


Knock (Boots) On Wood

by revenblue



Series: [collection] It's Amazing What You Can Do With 100 Words [16]
Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Drabble, Masturbation, Other, POV Third Person Omniscient
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 08:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14588925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenblue/pseuds/revenblue
Summary: Teachers often have auniquerelationship with their desk.





	Knock (Boots) On Wood

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank CelesteFitzgerald for the lovely title~ ♥

Late one night, at Jefferson County Middle School, when the almighty Janitor had been bribed to leave early... Not all was quiet.

Through the hallways, past door upon closed door, to the science classroom where the light was on. Mrs Murawski, like most teachers, had stayed late after school had let out.

Unlike most teachers, her reasons for doing so did not involve her students.

This night, she lay back on her handmade oak desk, long skirt hiked up around her waist, fingers rubbing between her slick folds, and she thought only of the solid wood below her.

"Oh, _Oakley_!"

**Author's Note:**

> I spontaneously started this... does it still count as "last night" if it was 7am and you hadn't slept yet? >.>
> 
> "Oakley" as the desk's name is borrowed from cresselia8themoon's fic "[His World](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12431548/1/His-World)", specifically chapter 14 (and 21). I read it and immediately accepted it as my own personal headcanon XD


End file.
